


A zöld szemű szörny

by Sayuri_23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Backstory, slice of...past! HA!
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_23/pseuds/Sayuri_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angliának megvolt az, amire a másik vágyott: a kolónia, amelyet Amerikának hívtak. Amerika önálló akart lenni. Ez a gondolat már régóta kísértette, megbújt elméje sarkában, és minden egyes alkalommal, amikor ismét viszont láthatta a Brit Birodalmat, egyre csak erősödött benne. Egyenlő akart lenni Angliával. De nem tudott. Amíg a kisöccse marad, amíg a kolóniája marad, amíg a másik még gyerekként gondol rá, addig ő mindig státuszban alatta fog maradni. Anglia sosem fogja elismerni őt. Nem számít, mennyi földet szerez magának, mind hiába. Pedig már magasabb is nála. Kereken két centiméterrel. Még szép, hogy lemérte! Titokban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A zöld szemű szörny

**Author's Note:**

> Az "XXX" után mindig ugrunk az időben egy keveset. A történet Amerika "kolóniakorában" kezdődik. :3

                 Amerika régóta tudta, hogy nem mehet Angliával a „régi” világba vissza (mivel őt az Újvilágként emlegették, így azt gondolta, a másik kontinens már nagyon ósdi lehet), mégis mindezek ellenére napokig rimánkodott az idősebb országnak, hogy ne hagyja őt magára. De hiába próbálkozott újra és újra, nem tudta egy-két napnál tovább marasztalni a nagy birodalmat. Előbb-utóbb vitorlát kellett bontani.

A kikötőben  matrózok serényen pakolásztak, készülődtek a hosszú útra. A zöldszemű ország is magára terítette súlyos palástját: bíborvörös lebbent, majd búcsúcsók és kedveskedő szavak. Hosszas nyafogás, könnyes szemek, majd a szívszorító elválás. A hajó kifutott a dokkok közül, a keleti szelek sebesen loholva csapdába estek a vitorlákban, kedvtelenül hajtották előre maguk előtt a hatalmas faépítményt.

Amerika ekkor mindig a parton állt még jó hosszú ideig, amíg nem látta a hajót eltűnni a horizonton. Féltékenyen gondolt a matrózokra, akik szeretett „bátyjával” utazhattak vissza a másik kontinensre, vagy ahová a hullámok vitték őket. Amerika valahogy sosem tudta megjegyezni az úti célnak kitűzött országokat, inkább az izgalmas kalandok érdekelték, mintsem az unalmas nevek. Nem mintha Anglia nem rágta volna a fülét, amiért mindig összekeverte a földrészeket. De hát a szidalmazó szavakat rá pazarolni értelmetlen volt. Ha valamit nem akar megtanulni, akkor azt úgysem fogja. „Majd ha szükség lesz rá!” – feleselte vissza minden egyes alkalommal. Így ment ez néhány évtizedik, s talán Amerika nem is értette igazán, mit is érez.

XXX

Idővel a látogatások egyre rövidebbek lettek, ritkábban futott be hajó a kikötőbe, az is csak szállítmányokat hozott, amelyeket ki kellett fizetni, egyre drágább áron. Amerika arca kevesebbszer vidult fel Anglia láttán. Már nem akart kimenni, együtt kalandozni Angliával. Azt akarta, hogy a másik ott maradjon vele, többé ne hajózzon ki újabb útra, ahová ő nem követheti, azon a pompás négy árbócos karakk hajóján, amelyet Spanyolországtól nyert el. Anglia általában ezen a hajón szelte át az Atlanti-óceánt, Amerika kedvencén. Annyiszor kérte már, hogy hadd mehessenek egy kört vele, csak egyetlen egyet, mégis sosem került rá sor. Túl problémás lenne csak egy „körre” hajókázni vele, mivel ilyen nagy – hangzott a válasz minden egyes alkalommal, megtoldva egy ígérettel, hogy majd legközelebb. De az a legközelebb sosem érkezett el.

XXX

Amerika hunyorítva nézte a feltekert vitorlákat, az imbolygó hajótestet. Rég volt már, mikor utóljára kérlelte Angliát, hogy hajózznak vele ki. Már lemondott róla. De mikor is? Talán egy-két éve... egy-két évtizede...? Már nem is tartotta számon, az idő csak telt, ő pedig kinőtt gyermeki rajongásából... már nem tetszett neki a hajó látványa. Egyenesen gyűlölte. Tudta, hogy ki utazik a fedélzetén, s kit szakít majd újra el tőle. Ismét. Hanyadjára is...? Már rég nem számolta. Ezt sem. Mást sem.

Néha azt kívánta, hogy bár elsüllyedne a vitorlás. De ekkor kezét szájához emelve visszaszívta kívánságát. Tudta, hogyha ez bekövetkezik, talán a kapitánya sem éli túl. Azt meg ő sem élné túl. Félelemtől hevesen dobogó szívvel könyörgött, hogy ez ne következzen be. Mindig a legrosszabbra gondolt, ha Angliáról volt szó. Máskor pedig túl könnyelmű volt. Túlzottan is.  
Talán nem vallotta be magának, de Irigyelte a karakkot. _Ugyan, ki lenne irigy egy hajóra..?!_ Pedig _az_ több időt tölthetett a limezöld szemű szőkével, mint amennyit ő egy-egy alkalom adtán.

XXX

Amerika bosszús pillantásokat vetett mindenkire, aki Anglia közelébe került. Mikor a másik nemzet nem figyelt, megpróbált mindenkit elijeszteni az „anyaországától”. Amíg az említett nemzet velük társalgott, annyival kevesebb figyelem jutott neki. Annyival kevesebb gesztus, szó, mosoly.

Na igen, _mosoly_.

Anglia nem  csak rá mosolygott. Anglia _másra_ is tudott mosolyogni. Az örökké zsörtölődő, összevont szemöldökű tsunderéje, Anglia, _képes volt_ másra mosolyogni. Ez dühítette. Vagy talán csalódás fogta el...? Tudta, hogy _miatta_ udvarias az embereivel. Mégis... zavarta, hogy az a mosoly nem csak rá sugárzik. A mosoly, ami miatt Anglia mellett döntött, s nem az alkohol-illatú Franciaország mellett.

 Anglia nem vette észre a gyilkos pillantásokat. Vagy csak nem akarta. „Boldogok a tudatlanok” - mondják. _Vajon Anglia is „boldog”? Úgy... igazán? Nos... mosolyni, na azt tud._ _Másra is._ – durcáskodott, de megpróbálta nem kimutatni. A fenét. Ment ez neki valaha is? Mérge most is kiült arcára. Ennek ellenére, Anglia egyetlen szava képes volt újra boldoggá tenni őt. Ilyenkor megszűnt számára a világ. Csak ő és az ő Iggy*-je. De ez a mámor nem tarthatott sokáig, ahogy jött valami újdonság, ami elterelte az idősebb nemzet figyelmét, Amerika ismét az „ _elhagyottak pusztájában_ ” találta magát. Szerette túldramatizálni a dolgokat... Anglia mindig leszólta emiatt. Ez is falra hányt borsó volt. Meg más is.

De amit mindketten kerültek, az a szembesülés azzal, ami már a köszöbön volt. Mind a ketten remélték, nem következik be. Mind a ketten tudták, hogy elkerülhetetlen. Nem akartak tudomást venni a felettük lebegő kötélről. Akasztás lesz. Méghozzá családias kapcsolatuk akasztása.

XXX

Amerika nem csak a hajót irigyelte, Amerika a csinos kis britet irigyelte. Most már biztosra tudta.

Szabadon jöhet-mehet a végtelen tengereken. Megvolt az ereje ahhoz, hogy meghódítsa a világot. Hogy megtartsa pozícióját. A hajóflotta, koronájának gyöngyszemével, a karakkal - amely neve Triunfo volt. Egy számára teljesen új világ – a mágia világa, noha Amerika elég szkeptikusan állt hozzá.  Végtelen gazdagság, hírnév, hatalom... Egy idő után megunta számolni is. Tudta, hogy Angliának leírhatatlanul sok kincse volt, amiről ő csak álmodozhat, a másik pedig talán számon sem tartja.

Neki megvolt az, amire vágyott: a kolónia, amelyet Amerikának hívtak. Amerika önálló akart lenni. Ez a gondolat már régóta kísértette, megbújt elméje sarkában, és minden egyes alkalommal, amikor ismét viszont láthatta a Brit Birodalmat, egyre csak erősödött benne. Egyenlő akart lenni Angliával. De nem tudott. Amíg a kisöccse marad, amíg a kolóniája marad, amíg a másik még gyerekként gondol rá, addig ő mindig státuszban alatta fog maradni. Anglia sosem fogja elismerni őt. Nem számít, mennyi földet szerez magának, mind hiába. Pedig már magasabb is nála. Kereken két centiméterrel. Még szép, hogy lemérte..! Titokban.

Így hát jött, aminek jönnie kellett...

XXX

A dátum 1773. December 16. Amerika úgy döntött teázik egyet. A Birodalomnak nem tetszett. Amerika csak egyet akart. A szabadságot, a jogot arra, hogy egyenlőnek tekintsék. Hogy Anglia végre elismerje.

XXX

Esik. Szpliccs – placcs -ploccs, esőcseppek hangja. Égszakadás, sár, vér. Puskapor illat mindenfelé. Egy katona, talpig vörösben. Térdel. Előtte kék kabátban, fekete, sáros csizmában egy szőke ifjú áll. Fegyverét a másikra szegezi. Szpliccs – placcs -ploccs, könnycseppek hangja. Egyetlen mondat: - You used to be so.... great.

Kimondatlan, futó gondolatok: De én legyőztelek. Te álltál a világ tetején, de letaszítottalak a trónodról. Én győztem. Kettőnk közül! Győztem! Győztem. Győztem...? Összetörtelek. Millió... apró... picike... darabra... törtelek. Megjavíthatatlan.. Megbocsáthatatlan.

Agónia.

Amerika rájött, hogy mire is vágyott igazán. Nem önnön szabadsága. Ő annál mohóbb volt. Neki Anglia kellett, minden egyes tulajdonával: a hőn áhított Triunfóval, a hét tenger uralmával, a gazdagsággal, a kedves gesztusokkal, a rémtörténetekkel, az odaégett pogácsákkal, a tánctudásával, amellyel esős estéken szórakoztatták magukat. A selymes hanggal, a csillogó smaragd szempárral, melybe egy kevéske sárga is keveredett (néha azon tűnődött, más érszrevette-e ezt), a jóéjt-puszikkal, a forró ölelésekkel, a _mosollyal_.

De már nem volt visszaút...

XXX

Tágas szoba, halványkék falak, fekete bútorok. Egy póló, laptop, egy tucat golyóstoll, félig üres chipses zacskó, telefon - bedugva tölteni -, lámpa az íróasztalon, két nadrág a mellette lévő széken. Háttámlájára barna pilótadzseki terítve. Egy alsó az ágy mellett. Fél pár zokni, fehér, piros csíkkal. Valószínűleg koszos. Éjjeliszekrényen digitális óra: 9:32, 07/04/16. Néhány könyv a sarokban, rajta egy halom képregény: az Amerika kapitány régebbi számai. Mellette babzsák. Egy karikás szemű srác az ágyban.

A takaró félig rajta, félig a földön csüng. De nem foglalkozik vele. A szemét dörzsöli, majd ásít, kezét a szájához emelve.  Csend. Semmi mozgás. Csak unottan bámulja a plafont. Szép fehér, egyetlen kör alakú csillárral a közepén. Kintről utcazaj hallattszik. Így telik el két-három perc, majd az autómotorok szimfóniáját megtörve megszólal:

- Ahh~ haah... valahogy azt hittem, ennél izgatottabb leszek. Elvégre ma van a szülinapom. A legfontosabb nap az évben! – mormolja, de csak magának.

Lassan felül, lerugdossa magáról a takaról, pólója alá nyúlik, vakarózik. Még egy ásítás, majd lassan kivánszorog a fürdőszobába. Lazán, semmi kapkodással leveti pizsamáját. Elfordít egy csapot. Meg sem várja, amíg megérkezik a melegvíz, beáll a zuhany alá. _Talán ez majd segít._ – gondolja.

Nem, nem segít. Még mindig ugyanolyan kába, mint azelőtt. Talán az alváshiány okozhatja. Pedig korán lefeküdt, hiszen ma van a nagy napja! Mégsem tudott aludni. Nem az izgatottság miatt. Ugyan..! A múlt lidércei kísértették, és rémtörténeteket suttogtak fülébe.

\- Nem csak te vagy szarul július 4-e környékén, Anglia. 

**Author's Note:**

> *A karakk (angolul carrack) egy három vagy négy árbócos vitorlás hajó volt, melyet a 15. században Portugáliában fejlesztettek ki Atlanti-óceáni hajózásra. A későbbiekben széleskörűen használt hadihajóvá vált. Később Spanyolország is ezt a hajót használta a világ felfedezéséhez és feltérképezéséhez. A név random. xD Máskülönben spanyol szó, jelentése ’győzelem’. :3
> 
> *>_ Iggy]
> 
> *A dátummal kapcsolatosan. Nincs fordítva, direkt van így írva a dátum, mivel az USA-ban így írják a dátumot (hónap, nap, év). Ne kérdezd miért. ._.
> 
> A kritikáknak, kommenteknek és kudóknak mindig örülök! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


End file.
